


Purple Flowers

by atari_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Benny and his girl spend some quality time in (and outside) his diner.





	Purple Flowers

It’s quiet at the diner, and you sigh and rest your elbow against the counter, your chin on your hand. The heat out was ungodly, so there weren’t many people out and about, which meant no casual customers in the weird lull between lunch and dinner. Which meant nothing to do except stare out the window. Not that you minded. You loved taking time to just stare out at the small path leading away from the diner. 

It was set back a little from the road, surrounded by a few beautiful trees and a spattering of purple flowers along the path. You thought they may be weeds, since they’d been there so long and they just kept coming back every spring. But you absolutely loved them. Benny didn’t understand; they were messy and scattered, and honestly a little ugly, but you loved the color they brought to the otherwise dull path.

You wish you could just stay here, working with him all day. It was so relaxing, but unfortunately you still needed to support yourself, and waiting tables didn’t pay the bills. So you worked at the diner on a strictly volunteer basis. You’d drop by after you got off of work to man the counter and wait the tables while Benny cooked. And whichever girl was there waiting tables was always happy to take off early, leaving you and Benny alone.

You sigh, content this time. Spending these lazy evenings with Benny were invaluable. You loved watching him, finally so comfortable with his life, finally at ease. He was always so gentle here, so soft around the edges. Sometimes you didn’t think he was the same man as his stories led you to believe. 

Your eyes are drawn from the window by a small bang from the kitchen behind you. You look over at the kitchen door, and Benny’s standing there, leaning against the frame, smiling at you with his hands shoved in his pockets. “You’re so beautiful, sugar. You know that?”

You blush and shake your head. “Stop that. Go clean something.”

He laughs, deep and rough, then slowly makes his way over to you. “I mean it, cher. You’re gorgeous, all lost in thought like that.”

He’s behind you now, and he lets his hands rest on the counter on either side of you, gently boxing you in. He leans down to kiss your neck, and you shiver at the feeling of his short beard scratching your skin. He hums into your skin and you lean back against him and sigh. “I love you, Benny.”

“Love you too, cher.” He suddenly stiffens behind you. “Hey—close the kitchen for a minute, sugar. I’ll be back.”

His warmth is suddenly gone from you and you whine. “Benny, wait! Where are you going?”

But he’s already taking his apron off and throwing it onto the counter. He leans down and kisses your cheek, then he’s on his way out the door. “I’ll be right back!” He calls over his shoulder, then he’s gone.

You stare at the still chiming door. You watch him jog to his truck and pull away in a cloud of dust. What the hell?

Benny’s gone for a little under an hour, and in that whole time you see not a single customer. It was absolutely mind numbing. You sip your iced tea, desperately trying to cool yourself. Despite the air conditioning, it was still stuffy and sticky inside.

You jump up from your stool when you hear tires on gravel, and see Benny pulling back up to the diner. You slide your glass back onto the counter and rush out the door, groaning when you’re immediately surrounded by dense, wet heat. You shudder and pull your shirt off your skin in a cooling motion as you walk over to Benny, who’s getting out of his truck. 

“Where the hell did you go?”

He slams the door of his truck and smiles at you. He snags your waist with one of his hands and pulls you tight against his body, pressing a surprising kiss against your lips. “Got a surprise for you, sugar.”

You stare up at him, reeling from the sudden kiss and his odd behavior, but he just tangles his fingers with yours and leads you back to the bed of the truck. With no further explanation, he releases your hand and pulls the back open, revealing boxes and boxes of planted flowers, all purple to match the ones already in the grass.

You stare at them, barely comprehending what was happening. He’s giving you this expectant look, but you’re just gaping, trying to put your feelings into words. He did this for you? He noticed that you liked the flowers, and he went out and got more—for you?

Benny takes a step towards you, his smile melting a little. “You like ‘em, cher? It took me a while ‘cause I couldn’t remember exactly what the others looked like, so they might not be exactly the same—“

“You bought these for me?” You cut him off, only just finding your voice.

He smiles and nods, looking more excited than you’d ever seen him. “I did. Thought we could plant ‘em.” He gestures to the path leading into the diner. “Maybe liven the place up a bit?” He shrugs. “And you like those weeds so much, figured I’d get somethin’ a little prettier.”

You just stare at the dozens of flowers sitting in the bed of his truck. One of his fingers hooks yours, and he tugs gently. “Say somethin’, sugar. I know it’s not a bouquet or nothin’, but they’re still flowers—“

You turn and wrap your arms around his neck and pull his body against yours. He lets out a small sound of surprise, before wrapping his arms around you. “You like ‘em, then?” He mumbles against your hair.

You nod into his neck. “I love them.”

He laughs and pulls back to look you in the eye. “Jesus, sugar you sure know how to make a guy sweat.”

You laugh and run a hand down his t-shirt, wrinkling your nose at the dampness of it. “That might be the heat.”

He rolls his eyes and presses a big, smacking kiss to your lips. “Go back inside, I’ll plant ‘em for ya.”

Despite your protests, Benny insists on doing all the hard labor himself. And honestly, you’re content to sip your iced tea and watch him. He digs with a small trowel he bought, and you’re overcome with a sudden wave of affection. He’s out there in the stifling heat, digging holes to plant you a bunch of small purple flowers, just because he noticed that you like looking out the window and seeing something pretty. He’s like no man you’ve ever met before, and you’re not quite sure how you got so lucky.

It doesn’t take him long to finish digging the rows for the flowers, and by the time he’s started planting, it’s getting dark out. You go out to tell him to come in, that y’all should probably close up the diner, but he insists he finish. “Gotta have these lookin’ pretty for you tomorrow when you come by.”

You shake your head and go back inside to clean up. Half an hour later he’s almost done, and you take him a glass of tea before you throw it out for the night. He pulls you close with one arm around your waist and drinks the entire glass in a few gulps. “Thank you, cher.” He kisses you softly and hums against your lips. “Not as sweet as you, though.”

Shaking your head, you slide your hands up his chest and run your thumbs over his scruff. “I love you, Benny.”

He smiles and sets the glass on the ground, then wraps both arms around you to pull you flush against him. You lean up to kiss his cheek, then wrinkle your nose. “You’re all dirty and you smell like sweat.”

He just hums and buries his sweaty face in your neck. “It’s your fault,” he mumbles.

You laugh and protest, trying to push him back by his sweaty shoulders. “C’mon, Benny, it’s gross!”

“I plant you beautiful flowers and this is the thanks I get?” He laughs and tightens his grip on your waist. 

You push harder, squealing when he starts sucking kisses into your neck. “Benny, stop!” You struggle to get away from the soft tickle of his beard, but only succeed in allowing him to pull you closer. He lifts his face from your neck to take in your smiling face, then smashes his lips to yours. You’re only startled for a second before you bury your fingers in his hair and tug him closer to you. He groans into your mouth and shifts his arms until his hands are on your waist, hoisting you up so you can wrap your legs around his waist. 

You deepen the kiss from your new vantage point, and are barely aware of the fact that you’re moving backwards until your back is against Benny’s truck. You moan at the force of his movements and dig your nails into the back of his shirt. “Benny—“ you gasp, breaking off for air.

He just grunts and trails a few kisses from your jaw to your neck. You pull on his shirt and he pushes his hips into the space between your legs to keep you pinned to the truck while his hands move to take off his shirt. Once it’s off, he throws it to the ground and is immediately back on you, hands pushing the clingy material of your shirt up, his lips back on your neck.

You lay your head back against the truck and moan when he rolls the growing hardness in his jeans against you. But you somehow remembered that you were very much in public, and manage to mumble out a protest. “Benny—not here. Someone could see.”

He grunts and just continues to suck on your neck. “You’re so beautiful, sugar, gotta have you. No one’s comin’ up this way.”

He was right; you hadn’t seen another soul in hours. The thrill of it rushes through you, and you struggle out of his arms. He pulls back, thinking you’re done, but his eyes go wide when you shimmy out of your shorts, letting them drop in the dirt next to his boots. You quickly pull your shirt over your head, too, and you smirk at the look of awe in his eyes. “Shit, cher. You look fuckin’ gorgeous.”

You roll your eyes but blush anyways. He sees the red in your cheeks and growls before he’s on you again, gripping your thighs to wrap them back around his hips. “Shit, baby, you’re so fuckin’ amazing.” He goes back to sucking on your neck, then moves down to pull the swell of your breast into his mouth. You let out a breathy sigh, and one of his hands moves down to fumble with the button of his jeans. 

You let your hands snake down his chest until you’re at his jeans, and you take over for him. He groans and slams his lips back against yours, and you work open his jeans and pull his hard cock out of his boxers to give it a few strokes.

“Shit,” he grunts against your mouth. One of his hands slips between your bodies, and he pulls your panties to the side, just far enough so that you can maneuver the tip of his cock at your hole. As soon as he feels the warmth of you around his tip, he snaps his hips against you, rocking you back so hard the truck shakes. “Fuck!” He growls, then starts up a bruising pace. Nothing fancy; just your legs tight around him, and his hips slamming into you.

And the whole time, you’re both just breathing against each other, not kissing, just grunting and gasping and breathing the same air. Your arms are around his shoulders, and one of his hands is holding you in a bruising grip around your hips, the thumb of his other hand rubbing small, fast circles on your clit. 

You already feel yourself close, with the thrill of being so exposed and the animalistic force of his thrusts, and soon your head his back against the truck and you’re moaning into the hot dark night. Benny’s close; you can tell by the short jerks and the deep growls. His lips move back down to your exposed neck, and he growls, “Come on, pretty girl, come for me. Come around my cock, sugar. Wanna feel you squeezin’ me.” You moan and jerk against his words, feeling your orgasm looming and growing and then you swear you feel Benny’s fangs against your neck and then you’re coming with a scream and nails in his back. He growls into your neck and you feel him jerk inside of you a few more times before he’s coming, too, and you groan at the feeling of his hot warm come flooding you. 

You stay like that for a minute, just breathing hard, until he groans. “Fuck, sugar.”

You hum in agreement, not quite able to find words. He slowly pulls himself out of you, then sets you on your feet. You rest your head against his bare, sweaty chest and groan. “I think that might have been the best sex we’ve ever had.”

He laughs and strokes his hands up and down your back, then tucks his cock back inside his boxers and jeans. “Can we do this every night?”


End file.
